powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Regeneration
The ability to heal from absolutely anything, at a metaphysical level. Sub-power of Absolute Immortality, Absolute Condition, and Subjective Reality. Absolute form of Regenerative Healing Factor. Also Called *Absolute Regeneration *Existence Regeneration *Metaphysical Regeneration *Quantum Regeneration *Regenerative Immortality *Subjective Regeneration Capabilities The user can heal from anything completely, even if there is absolutely nothing remaining of the body. One will be as frail and vulnerable as before, but every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of seconds. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. All forms of cellular injuries and disease infection will be healed at metaphysical levels, rewritten all damage to a mere dream, even if said injuries appeared before the regeneration powers are obtained, such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. Because the cells and telomere lengths will not shorten in any way, they do not age and all forms of sustenance intake required is utterly removed. User is immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. The regeneration will extend to one's mental, emotional, spiritual and temporal existence as much as their physical state, rendering all damage to the mind, soul and timeline to be restored to its perfect working state, and blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. The user may even reappear at a different spatial position upon regeneration, evading any potential jamming into the body. Applications *Absolute Life-Force *Absolute Restoration: user's existence only. *Accelerating Regeneration *Adaptive Regeneration *Bone Regeneration *Body Restoration/Body Recreation *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Damage Negation *Enhanced Self-Resurrection *Existence Recovery *Flawless Healing *Immortality *Infinite Resurrection *Injury Immunity *Mental Regeneration/Emotion Regeneration *Nerve Regeneration *Oxygen Independence *Reforming *Regenerative Bodily Fluids *Regeneration Combat *Regenerative Durability *Regrowth *Pain Suppression *Psychic Shield/Psychic Immunity *Power Anchoring *Sensory Regeneration *Self-Sustenance/Dependency Transcendence *Soul Anchoring *Soul Recreation *Supernatural Condition *Telomere Regeneration/DNA Restoration *Temporal Protection *Thermal Resistance *Unbound Soul Associations *Absolute Body *Absolute Condition *Absolute Immortality *Adaptive Regeneration *Biological Manipulation *Flawless Restoration *Healing Blood *Indomitable Will *Infinite Supply *Meta Resurrection *Reality Warping *Regeneration Manipulation *Regenerative Empowerment *Regenerative Healing Factor *Resurrection *Selective Invulnerability *Self-Existence Manipulation *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Subjective Reality *Unfettered Body Limitations *Users of Healing Erasure can remove the ability to regenerate entirely. *May be weak against Dissolution. *Cannot regenerate against Separation. *Conceptual Attacks may have an anti-regeneration effect at a subjective level. *The user may still feel pain. *Users of Irreversible Destruction may be able to decrease the regenerative effects. *Ultimate Poison may prolong regeneration. *May require the user to manually input the mental command to trigger the regeneration process, which may leave them vulnerable. Known Users Known Objects *Cure-All Elixir (Baccano) *Grand Panacea (Baccano) *Hōgyoku (Bleach) *Hōrai Elixir (Touhou Project) Gallery File:Ajin.png|Demi-Humans (Ajin) are incapable of dying permanently, as they regenerate upon death. Although according to research, they do live only up to their natural lifespan. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) had the Hōgyoku imbedded into his chest, which regenerates his body by materializing his deepest desires. File:Gremmy_Thoumeaux's_Regeneration.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) regenerating from all injures on his body instantly by turning his imagination of healing into reality. File:Road_Regenerating.gif|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) regenerating from all injuries that her body suffers because she can erase such damage Dream ''dimension. File:Lobo (DC Comics) Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) is banned from death, and can regenerate from even being reduced to nothing, which grants him complete immortality. File:Schrodinger_Hellsing.png|Schrödinger (Hellsing) possesses an immortal regeneration at a metaphysical level, since his existence is based on subjective means. File:Heaven_Ascension_DIO_(JoJo).png|DIO, Gone To Heaven/Heaven Ascension DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) demonstrate on his skull broken by Star Platinum. File:Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is banned from death, and cannot die in anyway, and any injuries and wounds will regenerate indefinitely. Misogi Kumagawa - All Fiction.jpg|Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) using his ''All Fiction that allows him to undo all damage by turning them into mere fiction. File:Kaguya_Touhou.jpg|Kaguya Hōraisan (Touhou Project) drank the Hōrai Elixir, granting her complete immortality in that her undying soul will be constantly reborn in new flesh if destroyed. File:Ouroboros_H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) is the symbol of eternal return, and therefore immortal and will always return to her perfect and normal state, no matter what happens, granting her true immortality. swamp thing 2881394-st2.jpg|By sending his own consciousness into an alternate universe, Swamp Thing (DC Comics) was able to somehow regenerate even from the Anti-Monitor's anti-matter wave despite being fully destroyed. Princess kenny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Princess Kenny (South Park), with the powers of cuteness, can recover from any death or injury. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Healing Powers Category:Regeneration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Enhancements